villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lim
Lim, mostly known as Inquisitor Lim, is a minor antagonist in the video game Jade Empire. He is one of the Lotus Assassins and along with Gao the Greater, the main antagonist of the second chapter. He was voiced by Peter Jessop who also voiced Smiling Hawk from the same game. Biography Lim is a Lotus Assassin Inquisitor under the command of the Assassins' second-in-command Grand Inquisitor Jia. He overseers the Assassins' operations in the general area of the trade village of Tien's Landing. He also represents Jia in the Assassins' partnership with Gao the Greater, leader of the criminal organization Guild. Lim and Gao often argue with each other because of their shared preference to be in charge. Having received orders to find one of the fragments of the Dragon Amulet, Lim opens the Great Dam in order to dry the lake that covers the flooded ruins of Old Tien's Landing. In the process, the level of the river Tien's Landing is dependent on lowers, causing famine and trapping sailors to the land. Lim has other Assassins as well as golems and Imperial soldiers to search the ruins for the amulet fragment. The fragment is eventually stolen from the demon assigned to guard it, Chai Ka the Heavenly Gate Guardian. By the time the last Spirit Monk reaches Tien's Landing, Lim possesses the amulet fragment. While the last Spirit Monk fights through Gao the Greater's pirate base, Lim is waiting for a long-range flyer called the Marvelous Dragonfly to be finished so that he can use it to bring the amulet fragment to the Imperial City. Much to his ire, however, Gao the Greater's chief engineer, Kang the Mad, is temporizing with the completion of his construct. The last Spirit Monk overhears Inquisitor Lim and Gao the Greater contacting Grand Inquisitor Jia through a magical projection. After Lim explains to his displeased mistress the reason for his lateness, he promises to get rid of a troublesome spy and return to the capital in one day. Once the communication has been cut off, Lim has another argument with Gao. When Gao mentions his son Gao the Lesser, Lim takes the chance to inform the crime lord of his son's death. After the anguished Gao runs off to grieve in private, Lim mutters that should he return to the capital fast enough, he could deliver the amulet fragment directly to Death's Hand and surprise Grand Inquisitor Jia. He then threatens Kang the Mad to finish the Marvelous Dragonfly before leaving. If Gao's pirate base is played through after the other main quests in Old Tien's Landing and the Great Southern Forest, Lim goes to Gao, offering his son's resurrection through the Lotus Assassins' necromancy. The two men are then interrupted and fought to death by the last Spirit Monk. If the pirate base is not the last main quest played through, Lim departs with a short-range flyer to check on the other operations he is responsible for. He later faces the Spirit Monk with a small entourage either close to the Great Dam or in the Great Southern Forest. In all the versions of the confrontation, he makes a comment about Sagacious Zu, offering some information on the rogue Lotus Assassin's mysterious past. Once Lim is dead, the Spirit Monk claims the second piece of the Dragon Amulet. Personality Lim is a ruthless individual who believes in the Lotus Assassins' rhetoric of upholding peace through cruelty if the Emperor wills that. According to the old pirate Cheung, Lim is cold enough to scare a spirit back to life and then scare them to death all over again. In the bookstand called "The Lotus Monks", Lim regards it quaint to use dye to stain hands like the Lotus Assassins' predecessors, the Lotus Monks did. He believes that blood is a better option for that purpose. Lim is implied to be a dark follower of the Way of the Open Palm due to his usage of the magic style Stone Immortal, which works better in the hands of the Open Palm followers. Lim has an uneasy relationship with his order's ally, Gao the Greater. Lim often argues with Gao over who is running things. While informing Gao of his son's death, his voice has a hint of depravity over Gao's anguish. Lim has ambitions of increasing his status in the Lotus Assassins' ranks, musing over the possibility of delivering one of the Dragon Amulet fragments directly to Death's Hand instead of Grand Inquisitor Jia. The last Spirit Monk's sabotage over the operations he is responsible for makes Lim so angry that he intends to kill them to regain some dignity in his superiors' eyes. Abilities As a Lotus Assassin Inquisitor, Lim has been trained to act in the shadows and fight mercilessly. He utilizes the poisonous Viper martial style in a fight. He is also proficient in using the magic style Stone Immortal, a style more effective in the hands of the followers of the Way of the Open Palm. Quotes Category:Jade Empire Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Male Category:Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Enforcer Category:Minion Category:Assassins Category:Mongers Category:Fanatics Category:Sadists Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Starvers Category:Deceased